Talk:Carl Johnson
"In Grand Theft Auto III" I edited the "In Grand Theft Auto III" part of the page. What was there was very sketchy speculation being passed on as fact. When R* confirms that Carl Johnson of San Andreas fame somehow metamorphosized into a chunky caucasian middle-aged baseball-uniform-wearing snob between 1994 and 2001, I will restore the original statement. :Michael Jackson dyed his skin color from African-American to Caucasian so it was very possible that Carl Johnson, through the wealth he gained while helping GSF take over San Andreas, did the same thing. (RyanVG) ::It is also very possible that CJ's mom was also Toni Cipriani's mom and faked her death (we never see her physically die) because she wanted to get CJ out of Liberty City so she could go there and act as Toni's mom instead. While this is certainly not IMPOSSIBLE, it is not a theory that has many followers (in fact, it has zero) because there's no proof this happened. There are plenty of people named Carl in the world. Death The last edit to this article states that Carl died, using an apparant easter egg from GTA IV as proof. Does the easter egg exists? Even if it does exist, should it be considered canon? This also applies to Tommy Vercetti, Toni Cipriani and Claude. A-Dust 10:50, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't think it should be considered as canon: :"In the Grand Theft Auto universe, the events that are considered to be canon, or to have officially happened, are only those in the games' main storylines (GTA 1 to GTA IV) and cutscenes (including The Introduction)." :We can mention it in the article, but I don't think we should make a point of it when talking about Carl in terms of the storyline. Thoughts? Eganio''Talk'' 21:05, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::To add to Eganio's point, GTA IV in in a new universe, meaning that easter eggs are exactly that, and are not proof of anyones death or ANY event that they might tell of as the vents of the past games didn't even exist in this world. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:38, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Age? From a guess, i would say Carl would be around 25 by GTA:SA. Is this true? Carl's car Can someone please provide a refference for why someone has come to the desicion that carl's car is a ZR350. where is the proof to back up the info.Andrew nicholson 17:14, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :"Wu Zi Mu" - ZS 17:24, March 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Technically, he did win it, but it's still up to the player whether or not they want to keep it. It's really subjective. - ZS 17:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) CJ's birth year It was pointed out by someone that the article giving CJ's birth year as 1967 is purely speculative. If anyone has a source for that, please post it, until then I am removing that information. McJeff (talk this way)/ 03:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Clear fate? The "After San Andreas" section says that he is the only protagonist of the GTA III era who has not had his fate made clear. I have yet to see any evidence of this anywhere, including on all their respective pages, except of course for Vic dying at the beginning of Vice City. The only indication of any other character's life after the game they starred in is Toni appearing in GTA III and even then his fate is unclear after that. Koolkong94 16:54, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Possible GTA V appearance? In the GTA V trailer, there is a man who has a striking resemblance to CJ. He's being chased by a police chopper and foot patrols and he wears exctly the same clothes as CJ in San Andreas. It's a possibility that CJ might return in GTA V. http://kotaku.com/5856054/one-image-makes-the-case-that-gta-v-features-former-gta-icons Soz, that's the best link I could find! Mok2k11 20:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :I don't see this striking resemblance, they are both black men that's it. CJ would be considerably older than this guy looks. Also Rockstar don't re-use characters from previous Era's, he's a GTA III Era character so he won't appear in GTA V. Los Santos is also going to be a completely new city so it would make no sense for it to be CJ. Tom Talk 20:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Carl Johnson is not going to be involved in GTAV, it is utterly retarded to think otherwise. There will be no further discussion of this daft subject that should never have been brought up in the first place. Jeff (talk| ) 21:50, November 11, 2011 (UTC)